


Toothpaste (& OJ) Kisses

by folkykindoftune



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkykindoftune/pseuds/folkykindoftune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern, domestic e/R drabble. Grantaire is cocky, Enjolras hates toothpaste and orange juice, and toast is burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste (& OJ) Kisses

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Grantaire grins and swallows his mouthful of juice. "Drinking. What are you doing?"

"Certainly not kissing you, mister minty orange juice mouth." Enjolras rolls his eyes openly when his boyfriend scoffs. "What? What's so funny?"

"As if you could /not/ kiss me."

"Wanna bet? I like a challenge." With exaggerated swagger, Grantaire walks the distance between them, and places his hands on either side of Enjolras; effectively blocking him in. He looks at Enjolras' lips and licks his own, and snickers when he hears the little catch of breath. "Are you sure, En'?" He asks, leaning in until their lips are a fraction of an inch apart.

"I'm sure." Enjolras breathes, not entirely convinced himself. But when Grant's lips brush against his own, catching at the corner, that's the last straw. He grabs Grantaire by the hair, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, groaning when their mouths finally touch. He thinks he hears Grantaire mumble a 'told you so' onto his tongue, but effectively silences him with a sharp tug to the hair.

"See, baby?" Grantaire pulls away to whisper, grabbing Enjolras by the waist, and digging his fingers into the sharp points of his hips. "You're weak-spirited. Just say it."

"Shut up."

"The toast is burning.

"Grant, I said shut _up_."

"You're sexy when you're angry."


End file.
